


A little thing called love

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "A love potion" Regina said flatly."That would be correct."





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of our lovely ladies, is just planning on kissing the other woman's cheek. But the other woman, sees something movie in the caner of her eyes and turns her head... So it doesn't turn into a sweet kiss on the cheek but a full kiss on the lips. Asked by decoylaura via tumblr  
> Comments are very much appreciated!

“A love potion.” Regina said flatly, staring first at Blue and then at Snow who nodded once while flushing pink, Emma still standing between the two women, sporting a smile that could only be described as dazed.

“That would be correct.” Blue answered tersely, her eyes never exactly focusing on Regina’s but on some point at the back of the brunette.

Fairies didn’t really like when they needed to admit that, even as powerful magic-born beings, their kind of magic wasn’t the same as witches and sorceress. Regina could only imagine the kind of burning shame the fairy was feeling in that moment. There were, however, more pressing matters to think about and for that she crossed her arms and arched a brow, not in the least impressed with the frugal answer she had received.

Emma, of course, decided that it was the moment to speak and, shooting a beaming smile to her mother, she proceeded to repeat what Regina had first heard the moment she had opened the door of the mansion, concern already settling on her features at the sight of not only Snow and Emma but Blue on her threshold.

“Seriously, I’m fine. I only inhaled a little bit, it’s not like I’m going to rush and start declaring my feelings for someone…”

“Which is basically what you did when you called me a little over an hour ago.” Snow replied, her voice soft but still firm enough to make Emma pout ever so slightly. A look Regina found amusing enough to repress a smile.

Turning towards Blue and shaking off the all-too-knowing look the fairy threw at her Regina settled on looking pointedly at her before the woman caved in. “I can’t wake her up from a love potion, you know that my magic is different than yours.”

“Indeed I do.” She replied, narrowing her eyes, completely sure she wasn’t the only one thinking about fairy dust and what that had brought. ” But I still need to know how is that she drank a love potion. I don’t have much of those laying around and apart from me…”

“She was at Gold’s shop.” Snow added, smiling as placating as possible at a suddenly furious Regina. “We thought that after… everything, it would be better to know more about…. What he had there.”

“And the best decision was to ask the woman that has never truly mastered a simple spell instead of the other wielders of magic willing to help because…?” Regina replied, voice cold and controlled but still angered. Eyeing Emma she realized that the blonde’s pupils seemed to be slightly decoloured and dilated. A sign that she was affected by the potion’s power.

“You were with Zelena when we came with the idea.” Snow replied pitifully and Regina refrained her desire to pinch the bridge of her nose. Or burn Snow’s ass into oblivion. Even if Zelena was really a completely different woman than the one she had been and the two of them had long ago come to terms with their shared and not shared story there were many inside Storybrooke’s borders that preferred to keep their distance with the red-head. Which perhaps could explain why the Charming’s had decided against asking her at such time.

“Still.” She huffed while pointing at the blonde, a beatific smile already spreading her lips. “This is the least complicated or harmful thing that could have happened to her. I’m astonished she didn’t blow Storybrooke up.”

“I’m perfectly capable of doing something alone!” Emma replied while crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking so much as an older version of Henry Regina could only but chuckle.

“Sure you do.”

“I can!”

Still amused, Regina turned towards Blue once again, knowing full well than from the three other women she was the only one able to answer her questions.

“It’s a strong one?”

Blue shook her head before answering. “She hasn’t tried to do anything rash. Not even tried to get in contact with…”

Regina nodded, not really wanting to hear Hook’s name.

“She wasn’t really willing to listen to us but then she started to mention your name and telling that you, perhaps, could see that she wasn’t under the influence of any potion so…”

And Regina could tell that there was something more the fairy wasn’t really telling her but she opted to not look so much into it. Not that she was able to since in a moment Emma approached another step to where she stood and, with her arms still crossed, she sighed once before pointing at both Snow and Blue.

“Tell them there is no potion!”

Regina wanted to laugh, and perhaps lie to Snow only to see where the woman would go next but Emma’s signs were clear; glazed and dilated pupils, magic scent all around her, child-like almost behaviour… at least a potion intoxication had occurred.

“How is that you think it’s a love one?” She asked towards Blue, resting a calming hand on Emma’s shoulder who went almost slack at the contact.

“We don’t.” Blue admitted through gritted teeth, hands clasped at her front. “But we found her sorting potions after calling Snow and telling her how much she now understood what she was talking about true love.”

“She was mumbling about how she hadn’t seen clear before.” Snow chimed in. Emma didn’t react to it, still seeming to be completely entranced and Regina glanced quickly towards her before nodding Snow to continue with her explanation. “I went for her and she was looking through various potions. She told me that she hadn’t dropped anything but…”

“A bottle was uncorked.”

“And it was a love potion.” Regina finished, eliciting a nod both from Blue and Snow. Emma seemed still to be entranced by Regina’s hand and the brunette shifted, her eyes finding Blue’s and narrowing as she saw the fairy direct what seemed a smirk towards her.

“I will see what I can do.” She opted to say, a sigh escaping her lips as she focused once again on Emma, the blonde pouting at the now relaxed hand. “Come in, Emma, it seems I’m going to enforce the “Do not touch rule” once again in you…”

Emma’s face went bright red and Regina cursed inwardly as she closed the door on the other two brunettes, Snow’s worried face the last thing she was able to see before she turned towards the hall, Emma in tow.

“Only you are able to pick up the love potion in the disarray that shop is.” She murmured, grateful that Henry was away for the evening.

“I didn’t want to screw anything up.” Emma said, defeated. Her manners seemed to be getting worse as every time it passed and Regina nibbled her bottom lip as she looked at her. She had several ingredients at the mansion but nothing perhaps strong enough to start a remedy for Emma’s intoxication. A journey to the vault was needed.

“You didn’t.” She opted to answer, trying to speak in the same soft tones she had once upon a time do for Henry whenever he had gotten upset. “But I still need to see if you are as okay as you claim to be.”

Emma seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding slowly. Her eyes seemed to be glowing slightly brighter and as she moved Regina could see the patterns of her magic almost dotting the air around her.

Love potions could be particularly tricky, and being possibly Rumple the one who hadn’t only stored but also created it was safe to think that it would be especially nasty. It didn’t affect people right away but started to lower their defences, making them feel everything ten times stronger until they were a mumbling mess of emotions, unable to say anything but the truth about them and how they felt towards all the people they cared about. Emma’s call to Snow was possibly the first step of many and as she saw the woman’s grip on her powers keep loosening Regina swallowed thickly, the specks of magic seemed to float towards her before disappearing completely with one final glint.

Raising her hands both Emma and herself were surrounded by a deep purple coloured mist, Emma’s “Thank you.” the only thing Regina heard in the middle of the mist. A sudden movement, however, broke her concentration and so she turned, the mist disappearing under her fingers the second Emma, still moving, pressed a kiss in what until a few seconds ago had been Regina’s cheek.

Lips were what greeted her and even though Regina’s eyes widened she found herself unable to move backwards, completely transfixed on how Emma, instead of moving away, just seemed to smile into the kiss before moving her lips with more intent than before, her glazed eyes trained on Regina whose hands found themselves circling the blonde’s shoulders, unable to push but not daring to move either.

Until Regina dared to sigh into the kiss, not caring anymore about what was supposed to be happening and not and Emma’s glazed eyes shone in red and gold before returning back to normal, Emma’s mouth separating itself from Regina as the younger woman gasped in shock.

“Regina! I didn’t want to… I mean…”

 _Some love potion._ Regina thought before rising a brow, noticing the way Emma’s eyes seemed to be completely trained into her lips, her whole body seeming completely aware of the way her hands, -still at the blonde’s shoulders- kept caressing Emma’s locks.

That was what Blue had sensed, Regina realized before tilting her head and shooting Emma a daring look. “Yes?” Damned fairies.

And Emma, unable to say anything else, blushed and smiled shyly, teeth biting her lips, blush spreading down her neck.

“I’m sorry?”

“I have the feeling you really aren’t.” Regina replied, smiling broadly. “

And she was true, Emma really wasn’t. And neither was she.


End file.
